The prick
by Ophelia1983
Summary: Bella has to work alongside the PRICK, but there's previous history between them... How will work out? RATED M FOR OBVIOUS REASONS! My first attempt, written for the "Can you say player?" Contest... Hope you like and enjoy it!


**Can you say player? ****Contest**

**Title: The prick**

**Pen name: Ophelia1983**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight saga and the characters in it. I just like to fool around with them from time to time!**

* * *

_**Lights black,**_

_**heads bang,**_

_**you're my drug,**_

_**we live it.**_

_**You're drunk,**_

_**you need it,**_

_**real love,**_

_**I'll give it.**_

_**So we're bound**_

_**to linger on.**_

_**We drink**_

_**the fatal drop.**_

_**Then love**_

_**until we bleed…**_

_**Then fall apart in parts…**_

I could hear Kleerup's words and the melody somewhere in the background but as everyday, I had put my cell out of reach and on to the top shelf the previous night so that it would escape my wrath for waking me yet again at 06:00. A sudden light washed over me and my roommate's voice echoed in my head…

_-Rise and shine babe!_

_-Leave me alone!_

_-Bella, get up!_

_-Alice… Just shut up, get out and close the door behind you! I am NOT going to work today!_

_-Isabella Marie Swan, you WILL go to work today and you WILL put on your best of smiles and congratulate the prick._

_-No, I won't…_ I hesitated like a little child knowing better than that.

_-Oh yes you will. Now come on, get up. I've made coffee and got you your favorite chocolate muffins._

_-Thanks…_

I got up and prepared myself for the awful day that would follow. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided that Alice was right. I was gonna go in there today and be the better person. And I was gonna prove to them that he was indeed just a prick who got **MY** freaking promotion **just** because he is a guy, **just** because he had been working with our most hated rival company and **just** because he was a suckup. Ok, the last one was not so true but that promotion was **mine**!

I hadn't even realized that they had been considering hiring someone outside the company! And just as I was ready to bring out the champagne… The _prick_ came and took it all away from me. So many hours, days, months… _years _of hard work! I did not deserve that! And I had to work under _him_!

The fuckin' prick… I had to compete with him in every single thing ever since college. And he didn't make it easy for me… But on the other hand, neither did I…

Captain of the football team but also president for student affairs and enrollment in Yale along with an active part in both the theatrical and the music team and and and… I mean **come on**!!! But I didn't fall that far behind. The only two things I couldn't do were first the football and second the drama part… I was never good at lying so I just appreciated the plays and hadn't been in them since the first grade where I played a mute in a school play. Up until today, I haven't thought of a better part for me!

Oh… there is just one more thing… did a mention that I dumped him after I caught him screwing a dumb blond? Yeah… He wasn't getting any from me and he decided that it was not the way he intended to go through college… And the irony is that I got into his dorm that night to tell him that that night was **the** night… I was so freakin' stupid. At least I got to know what an asshole he was early enough. Of course, he didn't just fuck the dumb blonde… Right after I broke up with him he became the player of the college. The cheerleader team was just breakfast for him.

I shook my head to make the memories go away and got into the bathtub. The hot water helped me relax after a not so goodnight's sleep. I brushed my hair till they untangled and used the curling iron to make it look naturally wavy.

I put on my black pencil skirt and a tight white shirt over my best lacy underwear and seamed silk stalkings in caramel colour. My stilettos were one of my obsessions and therefore an integral part of my everyday office look. I decided to go with smokey eyes and a nude lipstick. Ok, so I needed to feel as beautiful and as sexy as hell in order to cope with the very first day after being told about **His **coming to the company and first day of working **under **him…

Fuck… this day was going to be the death of me.

_-Get your but down here Bella! What the hell? Do you wanna be late and show everyone that you've got a problem with the whole situation?_

_-I'm coming Alice, for Christ's sake! Could you be any more louder?_

_-I could actually…_

_-Fuck off._

_-Oh I will fuck… Jasper… Tonight. Remind me now… Who is the one that is not getting any???_

_-Do you really need to do this **today** of all days? I'm begging for mercy here. Just let me be._

_-I can't see what your problem is. You will go down there and show the amazing self restraint that you've got by not pulling his eyes out and by doing your job as impeccably as ever to show them that they were wrong to have hired HIM in the first place! Oooooooooooooh!!!!!!!!!! I've got an idea! Do you wanna sabotage him? It would be so great! We'd be like the office bitches-witches of Eastwick!_

_-Now I know why your parents were so happy when I told you to move in with me… I haven't even waken up properly and you're bombarding me with everything you've got!_

_-Smartass…_

I got into the company building, Alice on my side, and couldn't help but tap my foot down in anxiety.

_-Will you **relax **already?_

_-I'm fine…_

_-Yeah, sure. **Fine **is stretched all over your face today._

_-Cut it out…_

_-Fine._

When we got to our floor it seemed to me that everyone was staring at me and I couldn't help but blush. My assistant tried to tell me something before I got into my office but I was in bitch mode today and told her that I didn't want to hear anything before I had a cup of coffee in my office STAT. She opened her mouth to speak but I told her that whatever it was, it could wait until **after **I got some more caffeine into my system. She gave up and left to bring me my coffee. As soon as I stepped into my office I was taken by surprise.

Shit, fuck… Great Bella, just great! You just **had **to be bitchy to Jessica. **Today **of all days!

_-Good morning Bella!_

_-Good morning sir._

I told Tyler Crowley. My - up until yesterday - beloved boss. Backstabbing son of a…

_-I brought your new partner here to meet you as you'll be working together from now on._

_-Ughmmm_ – I cleared my throat – _partner?_

_-Why yes!_

_-But yesterday…_

_-Yesterday what? Oh Bella, don't tell me that **my** secretary and** your** best friend opened her pretty little mouth and misinformed you! Hmm… I must have a word with her later. These things are of utter importance and confidentiality to have my secretary babbling about them. But **surely** Bella, you of all people wouldn't think that I would be able to do something like that to our most devoted employee! It is just that the senior partners decided that your department should take up more responsibilities as you have done an exceptional job and to manage to live up to our expectations we saw fit that we gave you a partner._

_-… … …_

1. I should've said something. I should've covered Alice's back somehow but all I could do was blush. **Shit**…

2. I didn't **need **a partner. Bring it on Tyler… Ok, now I'm just being bitchy again. I wouldn't mind staying home some of the many Saturdays that I've put in… Say something Bella!!

_-Hello Isabella._

My jaw dropped to the floor. My memories didn't do him justice. Edward Cullen. I remembered he was the hottest guy in college but oh my… He still had that untidy – out of bed – style in his bronze colored hair, the greenest eyes ever (which I remembered with surprising clarity) and his body… Had he grown taller? I pulled my thoughts together and almost stuttered but managed to get out…

_-Hello Cullen_, and gave him a cruel look.

_-Well well! Do you two know each other?_

Before I was able to even think of an answer – Yes, I hate him like I've never hated anyone and if you think this is going to work then you've got my two weeks notice. He started…

_-Actually yes. Isabella and I both went to Yale and had many… uhm… common grounds of interest to which we both wanted to excel so…_

He winked at me.

**What?** Did he just wink at me? What the fuck does that mean? And why is he staring at me like that? Asshole… I 'm gonna make you regret the day you accepted this position. I'm sad for you. You hear me? SAD!

_-That sounds very nice! I bet your competitiveness will bring out the best in both of you and with you two here we shall thrive!_

Get out of my office and let me be for God's sake… It is too early in the morning to deal with this! I thought...

Jessica finally brought me my coffee.

_-Boss, I need to finish the Smiths report. You said you wanted it by noon so I'm sure you want to introduce Edward to the rest of the staff, show him the building or something…_

Blushing again… I was never ever going to manage this thing… Especially with _him _around.

_-Oh, but it would be a wonderful opportunity for you to inform Edward on a more personal level. I trust you Bella._

Personal level? Me? And the chauvinistic, self-absorbed ass? Yeah right…

_-Um, I guess, if you say so… boss._

**FUCK!**

Then Tyler got out and closed the door behind him as I stood there, dumbstruck looking at the door while holding a hot hot HOT!!!! cup of coffee… I maneuvered myself around the asshole to my desk, let down the cup quickly and sat in my chair. My hand was burning! I managed to not show it though and pretended to be looking through some papers.

All the while he just stood there, watching me. What the fuck was his problem?

_-If it isn't little Isabella Swan._

_-Little? We did go to college together if you remember. We were both born in September of 1984…_

Fuck…

_-You remember when my birthday is?_

What is wrong with me????????????

_-I just… I… Only because it is in the same month as mine. I guess it kinda stuck in my head._

I bit my lower lip as my eyes fell over his body… And he was definitely working out. He had removed his jacket and the button down white shirt that he wore was just tight enough for… GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF BELLA!

I looked at the papers I had in front of me once again.

_-You have certainly grown beautiful Isabella._

_-Cut it Cullen. I'm not one of your bimbos._

_-Wow… Where did that come from? You're not still angry about…_

_-About what?_

I cut him off.

_-I'm just saying… I somewhat remember the crowd you used to "hang out" with back then._

_-Ok, I deserved that…_

_-Whatever… Should I start filling you in? I wouldn't want Tyler to think that I'm not doing my job. Do you think you're up for it? First day and all… You understand why I'm asking._

I raised my eyebrow to and let my sarcasm flow without hesitation.

_-Oh… I'm up for anything Isabella…_

_-Please don't call me that. Only my father calls me Isabella now._

_-Ok then, I'll call you beautiful._

_-Do I have to repeat the "bimbo" quote again?_

_-What?!?! Bella in Italian means beautiful!_

_-Not finding that remotely funny Cullen._

_-Please, call me Edward._

_-Ok then… Edward._

_-And something else…_

_-What?_

_-I don't waste my time with bimbos any more…_

_-Good for you…_

And who gives a fuck now? I thought and started talking about company protocol and such.

He behaved for the rest of the day as I showed him the ropes and informed him about everything that he should know. He kept it professional – much to my surprise – and before I knew it; it was time to go home.

_-So what are you doing tonight?_

_-Why Edward? You wanna ask me out?_

_-Actually I do._

That was not the answer I was prepared for. I froze in my spot.

_-You see_ – he continued – _I've been living in Los Angeles for the past two years and I don't have that many close friends here in New York…_

_-Sorry, but I've got plans._

I said in a very non-apologetic tone as I turned around and walked out of the office, without even wishing him a good afternoon. I blushed a deeper than usual crimson color (as I noticed in the mirror of the elevator).

And you wanted me to be one of your "close friends" here? Huh! Don't think so prick! I thought...

* * *

When I got home Alice was already waiting for me with a set table with scented candles and my favorite food, shrimp!

_-Hey… What are we celebrating?_

_- Well, first, the fact that Edward didn't get your job and second, the fact that you will be working with that hottie! Oh my God Bells! You had told me that he was somewhat handsome but you barely did him justice! The man is like a GOD!!! I tell ya… If I didn't love Jasper – which I do – I would most likely be working** under** him 24/7!_

She chuckled.

_-Yeah, only you would be working under him and he would be working over at least 2-3 others like you… He is a man whore Alice! The man fucks **anything** and **everything **that moves!_

_-That bad huh? Well… Then at least he must have **some** good moves!_

_-You incredible!_

_-Yes I am! Come on, admit it! He is pretty hot Bella!_

_-I guess he is kinda hot but I would never think of him like that. I mean, he is such an **ass**! He is so conceited and and… he totally doesn't care about anyone but himself and he is always flirting and he is just not that kind of man…_

**_-OH MY GOD!!!_**

_-What?_

_-Bella…_

_-Alice?_

_-Bella… did you have a crush on him in college?_

_-What? No! No!!! You don't…_

_-Come on Bella! I can see it in your eyes!_

I blushed and sighed… There was no point in denying that I am… **_AM_**?????? I meant _had been_… _Am_… _Had been_… **Oh no no no**… Don't go there Bella! And don't let Alice find out the scary details of your past… She will totally make you regret it!

_-Well I did have a little crush on him but nothing serious. That was just my hormones! It was college! Leave me alone!_

I said as I ate some of my shrimp.

_-Oh right… And your hormones are ok now? Jesus Christ Bella! You're almost twenty five and still haven't gotten laid! What's wrong with you? You've done many things with many men over the past few years that I've known you but what I don't get is why you haven't had sex with anyone!_

_-Really? We're gonna talk about my virginity over dinner?_

_-Yes really Bella!!! I'm getting worried about you! I mean, it was great with Jake and all that and you had been together for over a year but you never told me exactly why you never had sex. I could see the lust in your eyes and to tell you the truth, your nerves are getting tighter each and every day that you don't get laid!_

_-Alice!!! That is personal!_

_-Oh, and it's not personal when I get to deal with all your bitchiness?_

She chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh!

_-Ok, look, it was great with Jake and with every other guy I've dated but I never felt… Well… Comfortable enough to give them this._

_-You sound like a Sunday school girl…_

_-Shut up!_

I told her as I threw a shrimp at her and we both laughed and concentrated on the food on our plates as we were both starving.

* * *

Later in the evening Tyler called and told me that he wanted Edward and I to join him for the weekend in his country house to relax, talk business and make Edward feel more comfortable with our cooperation.

Why did **I** have to care how Edward felt????????? Shit… shit… shit…

The moment **after** he hung up the phone I thought of at least ten good excuses to avoid this thing. But as I stuttered enough, Tyler thought I was complimented but his invitation. Fool…

It was Wednesday and we were leaving Friday afternoon. Edward would normally start work on Monday. Tyler was very understanding to the hustle of moving as he had done it after each and every one of his three divorces. Of course he had sworn that he would never marry again but now that he dated Lauren from our accounting offices, I was sure that he would be taking the plunge again soon.

I invaded my closet until I found some pretty clothes, worthy of Tyler's country house. I also packed my swimsuit (the place had an Olympic size pool) and my best lingerie.

When Alice peeked at my bag she laughed and asked

_-Jeez Bella, are you planning a seduction?_

She wicked at me._  
_

_-Cut it out Alice, I just can't picture myself in Tyler's country house with sweatpants on!_

_-Oh, yeah right… And you've waxed too…_

_-Yes Alice, the man has a swimming pool! Do you want to look like a bush?_

_-I'm just sayin'…_

_-Well don't!_

* * *

Friday came… I wasn't in the mood for anything. Instead of being ale to relax in my pajamas and watch all my favorite soaps, I was practically forced to join the prick and my boss. Tylercalled to inform me that he was already at the country house to make sure that everything was ok and that he would be sending a limo to pick Edward and I up at about six in the afternoon. That gave me just enough time to get back from work, take a shower and freshen up in general.

I decided to wear my little white cotton dress and my favorite white strappy sandals. I had just put my mascara on when the door bell rang. I kissed Alice goodbye and left in a hurry and I thought I heard her say "_Go for him tiger_" but I didn't have the time to turn around to ask her what she meant.

Edward waited for me standing by the limo and I looked at him in my most severe glare…

_-Your carriage awaits for you my lady._

_-I never was one for fairy tales Edward, I'm not gonna start now. Get in._

_-Ladies first._

I didn't speak. I just got into the limo and regretted not having called Tyler to tell him that I had the chicken pox.

Once we got into the limo we were silent. I was looking out the window while I was sure that his eyes were fixed on me. **What the fuck did he want from me?**

I pretended to be smoothing my hair just to see if he was really looking at me. The intensity of his stare caused my heart to skip a bit and blush uncontrollably. I pulled myself together quickly and tried to mimic his stare. He just laughed and said…

_-I always loved it when you got angry and embarrassed at the same time! It is quite cute!_

My glare was enough to make him stop.

_-Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to offend you. He said in low voice. Almost a whisper._

_-I don't care about anything that comes out of your mouth Edward._

_-That was harsh. Come on Bella. We'll be together for an entire weekend. Do you really have to behave like that?_

_-No, I'm just going to ignore you._

_-Well, that's going to be a bit hard and I bet that you don't want Tyler to see that you're acting like that around me when I'm being so nice to you!_

_-…_

Again… I was in mute mode! God! Why couldn't I be one of those girls who always had a line on every occasion?

_-Listen, Edward, we'll be working together whether I like it or not but that doesn't mean that I have to be all friendly with you when we're alone. Get it?_

He looked at me wide-eyed and pursed his lips. No answer.

I could never control myself around him. I turned to the window and covered the right side with my hair and wore my sunglasses. A small tear run down my face but luckily enough, he didn't notice. Why did he still have that effect on me? This was going to be a very long weekend… in hell…

* * *

We finally arrived at Tyler's and he was waiting for us at the front door with a worried look on his face. Great… What now?

_-Edward, Bella, welcome to my house._

_-Hey Tyler._

_Edward said,_

_-What's up? Is everything all right?_

_-Well, to tell you the truth… He hesitated but carried on. I really hate to do this but um… There is a problem in the city and I really need to leave right away but I hate that I have dragged you all the way out here so… Mi casa e su casa! I want you to stay here for the weekend and the limo will take you back Sunday night._

I gulped and gave him a look of total desperation.

_-What's wrong Bella?_

_-Um… I… I wouldn't feel comfortable with this Tyler. I would honestly prefer to come back with you if you don't mind._

_-Nonsense Bella! Please! If someone is to feel bad about all of this it is me! You'll stay here and enjoy a nice weekend with Edward. The staff has already prepared your bedrooms and they have also started setting the table for dinner. Please, as if I'm not feeling guilty enough for leaving Bella…_

Al this time Edward had remained silent. A sign of unease or was he enjoying the fact that he would get to torture me for an entire weekend?

_-All right, if you insist. I managed to let out with a small sigh._

That's it. I'm so asking for a raise on Monday…

Tyler left in a hurry, I didn't even know when he was gone. Was the universe plotting against me? Well, I would not let him ruin my weekend. I would avoid him like vampires avoid sacred grounds…

_-And then there were two…_

_I heard Edward say in that velvety voice._

_-Yeah, and one of the two is the murderer. Care to wager on who it is?_

_-Ok, if you really want to stick to your original plan Bella I will stay out of your way now that Tyler is gone._

He growled.

Suddenly I felt kind of bad for my behavior. After all, so many years had passed. But a part of me just couldn't forgive and forget so easily.

* * *

We had dinner in mute mode. He didn't try to say anything - like I expected - and I was feeling awkward and a little bad to tell the truth. But he was the asshole here…

After dinner – yeah, the two bites that I managed to chew and swallow as he was staring at me with a sad face – I went straight to my room throwing him a "goodnight Edward" in a blank voice.

He didn't answer but I persuaded myself that I didn't care and head for my room. I had a hot shower to calm my nerves and laid down on the bed. Of course, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't even think straight. Every time I closed my eyes I thought of **Fuckward.** Yeah… a new nickname. I really tried to block him out of my mind but everything that I was thinking was somehow connected to him. Great…

* * *

I got up and slipped into my bikini, grabbed my towel and headed for the pool. As soon as I got there I regretted it. There he was, spoiling my plan yet again!

_-Couldn't sleep?_

_-I'll just go back to my room._

_-Oh, come on Bells don't be so childish for Christ's sake!_

_-Me???? I'm the one who is being childish?_

_-Well, I don't see anyone else around here. What? You're afraid I've contaminated the pool?_

_-Well… I don't know who you've been screwing lately…_

**Great **line Bella… way to go…

_-Now you're just being mean._

_-I can't help it._

_-Come on, if it is that important to you I'll leave tomorrow morning. First thing._

He said angrily.

Suddenly I panicked. I didn't want him to leave. What did I just say? DO NOT GO DOWN THAT ROAD BELLA… BEEN THERE, DONE THAT, REMEMBER?

-Um, no Edward, ok, sorry, I'm just not in the best of moods these days.

My mouth did not follow the instructions of my brain. Not an ounce of logic in me...

_-Yeah, I noticed, and if it helps a little, if I knew that you would be my partner I wouldn't have accepted the position._

He was out of the water now and walking towards me. What did he mean by that? **HE** had a problem to work with **ME**? **I** am the one who should be having the problem! And I did.

_-Don't get me wrong. I love the fact that I'll be working with you, I just wouldn't want to cause you any problems. I know my being here might be a problem for you as you've so subtly shown me._

I blushed.

Speak.

Speak.

**Speak!**

_-Look Edward, I just… I…_

_-You don't have to say anything Bella. I know you, remember?_

And he did.

_-You don't know anything about me anymore Edward._

I said. Not in an angry voice, but a somewhat sad one, just trying to convince even myself. I was sad that he wasn't with me all these years to see what I've been through. To be my friend and lover and everything…

He understood my tone very well though and reached out to my face to graze the back of his hand across my cheek. I felt like electricity hit me.

I immediately stood up and headed for the water. I dived in without saying a word. He knew very well that it was his quote to leave me alone. He knew that I would cry. He knew me still.

He went to his bedroom and I saw the light there go on and then off.

He would be in his bed now.

I sat on the little steps in the water and let all my aggravation come out. My body was trembling as tears ran down my face. Sorrow washed through me and there was nothing I could do to help it. I don't know how long it took me to compose myself but I was quite wrinkled by the water and I started getting cold.

* * *

I dragged myself across the lawn when I caught a glimpse of light in Edward's room. I couldn't see him in the dark but I could see the cherry of his cigarette. Guess he hadn't slept yet. And I remember he smoked only when he was really upset, like me. Fortunately I had my pack up in my room. I got into the house and went straight to my bedroom. I slipped into my silk, emerald green night gown and lit up a smoke. I didn't turn the light on. I just stood on the balcony, staring at the stars. When did we grow up and how do we make it stop? I let the smoke out with a sigh when I heard footsteps outside my door. Had to be one of the maids, I thought. Then I heard the familiar song…

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath,_

_safe inside myself_

_are all my thoughts of you…_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight…_

I went over to my cell and looked at the unfamiliar number on the screen. I pressed the little green button…

_-Hello?  
_

_-Um… Hey… Were you sleeping?_

_-Edward?_

_-Yeah…_

_-How did you get my number?_

_-I… I… I sort of asked Tyler to give it to me._

_-What do you want Edward?_

I asked in a low voice. I couldn't handle anything more of what went down at the pool.

_-Um… Well, you see… I couldn't sleep and I… Um… I'm at your door actually._

_-And?_

_-Well, nothing, sorry for bothering you._

And he hung up. I was stunned! What the **hell **was going on? I nearly tripped on the carpet running toward the door. I opened it to see him walking to his room. He only had a pair of cotton sweat pants on. Nothing on top. I nearly cried when I saw his naked back moving away.

_-Edward?_

He turned around, his eyes were greener than ever. And a little red… Had he been crying? No way…

_-I'm sorry Bella. I didn't want to make you feel awkward. I'll just go to bed._

_-No!!! I mean… No…_

**Very **smooth Bella.

_-You wouldn't call me or hover outside my bedroom unless you wanted something Edward, spit it out._

_-I… I just couldn't sleep and um… I… wanted to talk?_

_-Was that a question or a fact?_

_-Fact, I think…_

He whispered as he came closer.

I looked up at him and nearly forgot how to breathe when he was so close that I could just feel the warmth of his body. My stomach tightened and I think… Oh shit… Now is **not** the time for my hormones to rage through my body!

_-I can't handle this right now Edward. Just… Don't. Really._

_-Bella…_

_-Don't, please._

_-Bella, what happened with Tanya was nothing._

He whispered again.

_-It was a mistake. I was young and stupid and…_

My whole body was numb. I couldn't speak but I somehow managed to let out…

_-Please Edward, please don't go there. I can't!_

I begged. I wanted to crawl under my covers and die. Why the fuck was he doing this? Did he enjoy watching me suffer?

Tears welled up in my eyes but I fought them back.

_-Honestly Bella. Please believe me. You never gave me the chance to explain…_

That was it. My sadness was gone and fury took the best of me.

_-Leave me alone Edward! Give you the chance to explain what? How you fucked Tanya? How you fucked the whole entire college while you were at it? You mother fuckin' asshole! I don't want to hear it! I don't want any of your lame ass excuses! I know! You were tired of waiting for lame old Bella to give her virginity up! That's it! End of story!_

_-Yes, that's true but I was young! I was so stupid! I loved you and love you still Bella! God, I would give anything to go back to that night and change everything…_

_-Well you can't!_

My tears now were trailing down my face uncontrollably. So lame… My façade of fury didn't hold up as I expected.

He just stood there looking at me and out of nowhere he grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me. He growled.

_-God Bella, how blind can you be? Don't you see that I only want a chance to make you happy for the rest of your fucking life? Give me the chance to prove to you that I am not that little boy anymore!_

_-No Edward! Don't! Just don't!_

_-Why are you doing this?_

_-You really wanna know **why **Edward?_

_-Yes, I do!_

_-Because I don't trust myself when I'm around you!  
_

And with that he crashed his lips to mine and his tongue was begging for entry.

I tried to push him away and shouted.

_-Fuck you!_

His arms were holding me tight and my vision had become blurry from the tears. He was pushing his body to mine and kissed me again.

_-Fuck you!_

I cried again… But this time my defenses couldn't last…

_-Fuck..._

I cried…

_-Fuck me…_

His eyes widened and he kissed me passionately before he lifted me up and carried me to the bed.

I was lying on my back and he was on top of me. He kissed my forehead, my eyes, my cheeks and his tongue slipped into my awaiting mouth. I moaned at the contact and felt his warm body trembling over mine. I was heaving already.

He left my mouth and bit lightly on my earlobe.

I exhaled sharply and felt like I was on fire. I wanted him so much.

_-I'm going to make it up for you Bella. I'm going to make up for all the hurt…_

I couldn't speak. I just heaved and my hands were clenched into his hair. I was so wet… I wanted him.

_-E… Edward… I have to tell you something._

_-What love?_

He said in his low velvety voice..._  
_

_-I'm uhm… I'm still… a… a…_

He looked stunned for a minute. But regained his composure quickly.

_-Oh Bella…_

He moaned.

He trailed kisses down to the sides of my neck. My body arched against his.

With a slick move he took my night gown off. He gulped at the sight of my naked body.

_-I want you so much Bella. I need you._

_-I need you too Edward. I need you inside of me._

He placed kisses all over my body. Down to my stomach, to my thighs… Carefully avoiding the areas where I needed him the most. Oh fuck… This is too slow…

He slowly got to my pussy and started licking all the while his hand was pinching my nipples.

_-Oh my God… Edward! Fuck me! I need it so badly!_

_-Well well...  
_

He whispered. His breath blew on my clit and made me move more frantically.

_-What a dirty mouth you have my love._

And his tongue was once again on my clit. He continued licking all my juices and slipped a finger in me. My body convulsed by his touch. I was so fucking wet… I was dripping all over his hand but he didn't stop. Instead, he put in another finger and his thumb and tongue rubbed my clit so fast that I could hold on any more…

_-Oh fuck! Edward! Oh… Ugh! I'm cumming! I'm… Aaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

My walls clamped around his fingers as he kept pushing them in and out of me…

He sat up for a minute and then lay next to me until I could breathe properly.

_-Bella, you taste so sweet. Mmm........  
_

He started kissing me again and I could my taste on his tongue. It made me wetter than before. He kissed me so passionately that I really didn't know how I could have forgotten the taste of his lips for so many years. I craved for him now.

I lifted my body and got on top of him. His eyes locked on mine while I grazed my nails all over his chest. My mouth followed the movements of my hands. He let out a sharp breath. I sucked on his nipples while my hand trailed a path over his torso and down to his pants. I slowly took them off and started kissing the inside of his thighs. He hissed. I grabbed his HUGE(!!!) dick and started playing with it, moving my hands up and down running my thumb along the slit of his head.

_-Fuck, Bella…_

Before he could say anything else my I rolled my tongue over his balls and licked my way up to his head. I took him slowly in my mouth. At first only the head and the moved my way down. He was heaving now and it made me moan, sending the vibrations all over his cock making even more harder… If that were possible.

_-Holly fuck Bella!_

His hands were now tangled up in my hair helping me with the rhythm. He tasted so good in my mouth…

My hands started playing with sack and I started grazing my teeth on his cock while my tongue played with the head.

_-Don't stop Bella! My fucking God don't stop!_

I lifted my head up for just a minute, looked him straight in the eyes and told him…

_-I want to taste you Edward…_

He eyes rolled to the back of his head as I blew a short breath on the head of his cock and took him again in my mouth. Licking, grazing my teeth, moving up and down, moaning, playing with his sack…

_-Bella! I'm………….. FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

And he exploded in my mouth. I continued to move my mouth up and down, fighting the gag reflex and swallowed every last drop of his cum.

I lay beside him once again and he looked at me with a glaze of lust in his eyes.

_-Bella… You're going to be the death of me!_

_-You can count on it._

We lay there for a few minutes but my folds were aching for him to take me. Like he had read my mind he came over me and started kissing me again… Everywhere. He bit my earlobe once again as I trebled under his touch. He lowered himself and started kissing and licking my neck. He continued his path toward my breasts and I whimpered as he bit on my nipples. I was – again – dripping for him.

_-Edward… I want you… I need you! Take me! Now! Fuck me! Please!_

I don't know what had come over me! I never used to talk like that to any of the guys I'd been with in the past. But then again… No one had made me feel like Edward does.

I practically screamed.

_-Since when exactly did you start talking like that my little minx?_

I sort of laughed and whimpered at the same time.

_-Like I told you earlier Eddie… You don't anything about me anymore…_

He frowned upon those words but tried not to show it.

_-Well, I'm a fast learner my love, just give it time…_

And with that, he concentrated to my breasts again…

Licking, sucking, biting… Sweet slow torture…

I could feel his cock twitching against my thighs.

He lined himself against my entrance and pushed lightly…

He hesitated there and pushed a little further in. I bit my lips as he stayed there until my pussy adjusted to him. I couldn't speak. I nodded for him to continue. He slid himself all the way in me and I let out a little cry which was covered by a passionate kiss.

He pulled himself out and then back in for a few times until the pain turned into sheer pleasure.

We were both breathing heavily as he looked into my eyes. I wanted it to go faster. I pushed myself against him and screamed every time he filled me. Calling out his name.

I thought I was on fire under him.

_-Edward… Oh Edward… Fuck me harder! Faster!_

With that he started thrusting into me hard and fast as I pleaded…

I never wanted it to end…

I pushed him back lightly and straddled him.

His eyes filled with surprise.

I sank down on him as I took all of him in me and moaned and my breath started racing.

He pulled up his torso and tangled his hands in my hair. I sank my nails in his back as I set a fast rhythm.

_-Is that you want baby? You want to fuck yourself? You want to have control?_

_-Oh fuck! Don't stop!_

_-You like that huh? Come on baby… You feel so tight and wet around my cock. I want to fuck you so hard Bella!_

He lowered his hand and rubbed my clit for a few seconds but then put his hand on my lower back. He lowered it some more and he slid his figure in my ass.

I screamed with pleasure.

_-Fuck! Fuck! Edward! Fuck me harder! Oh yes! Yes! God!!! I'm gonna cum Edward!_

_-Yes baby. Cum for me. Cum NOW!!!_

_-Shit! Fuck! Yes! Edward! Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_-Bella you're so…………. Ugh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

He came in me as my walls clamped and convulsed around him, milking his cock.

I collapsed on top of him and managed to move just enough to lie beside him.

It took us both some time to get our breathing back to normal and when we did, he hugged me and said,

_-I'm never letting you go now Swan._

I didn't answer but he knew that I didn't doubt that... For now at least.

We fell asleep naked in each other's arms.

And it was the soundest sleep I've had in ages.

This was going to be a great weekend after all…


End file.
